digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness
Darkness is an unseen trait (‘skill/stat’) in Arcana. Tamers and Digimon may start out with some upon entering Arcana, but that is up to them and their backstory. What is Darkness? Negative actions taken by a tamer and digimon are tracked by Darkness. Darkness is the corruption of Tamer and Digimon and can affect them in different ways. The less Darkness they have, the more naive a Tamer and digimon is about the world around them. Never having done it before, they generally lack the desire to delete or kill anything else. This does not mean that they can though. They also have less penalties on their mental skills such as Kindness and Love. Darkness can be seen after Tamer or digimon reaches five points as they have some glitches in their psychical appearance, though it can be mistaken for those that have high corruptions. It's more apparent when they gain a large amount at once. mostly affects the mental traits of Kindness, Love, Light, Reliability, Knowledge, then Friendship for humans. Once they reach so much darkness, it starts chipping away at these traits. Humans who reach ten in darkness may slip out of Default Island and into the Dark Zone. While they may not stay there long, they will have to make Kindness Checks to break free. If their Kindness Check is already too low, they may make a Light check. If the Light Check is too low, they will have to make a Friendship Check to have someone pull them out. Tamers do not slip into the dark zone unless stated or approved by a mod. ]] Digimon who reach ten Darkness will receive a Dark Digi-Mental. This Digi-Mental locks all evolutions past Rookie and forces the digimon into a Dark Armor Evolution. Dark Armor Evolution has no sense of self and are completely uncontrollable. The only way to bring a Dark Armor Evolution to its sense is to cause it to de-evolve into its Rookie state. How do you gain Darkness? Darkness can be gained multiple ways, but the fastest way is to kill. Depending on how high the attend to kill is, will determine how much Darkness is received. Example: If you kill a digimon in self-defense, the Darkness relieved will be low. However, if you kill a digimon out of anger, the Darkness receive will be higher. If you kill a digimon in cold blood and sadism that would be the highest. Both humans and digimon receive Darkness for their tamer/partner deleting a digimon. If the other who was not deleting was egging them on or trying to get them to stop will determine how much the other will receive. History can determine if a tamer or digimon gets Darkness as well. There are features that can be chosen for Tamers that may receive Darkness; such as 'Bully' and 'Veteran Tamer'. Digimon may receive darkness from their backstory, did they dark digivolve in the past? Did they come from a world that forced them to delete other digimon constantly? Did the digimon just have some negative traits that are deserving of Darkness? These types of stories will be taken in account where a moderator will work with you in character creation to set the proper starting Darkness. Another way, but less set in stone, is trauma. If a Tamer or digimon goes through something so bad that it leaves a mental scar on them, a player can ask a moderator to add Darkness. This can only be allowed when a Tamer or digimon experiences something of that degree. Also, a moderator will decide how much Darkness is added in relationship to the trauma received. How do I cure Darkness? Darkness is not cured as easily as it is gained. However, there are ways to do so. A private meeting with Taromon to ask for advice on the matter. She will do so and allow you to cure one darkness point for each five you receive. However, it comes with the cost of one skill point for a Tamer or digimon. Doing quest that is directly related to the action that caused a your Tamer or digimon Darkness will help them make mends with those they have harmed and resolve some of the Darkness. These Quests may not be included in the monthly the quest log and must be asked for so that a moderator can send you one privately. Finally, there are Quests that might pop up specifically for resolving darkness. These Quests will often be given by Taromon, but my come from other NPCs. They may not appear monthly. Category:Mechanics Category:World Building